Love is Love
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: After a long time of having sex with both girls, Ushio finally decides enough is enough. Under the stress of Futaba still trying to dominate him, and Miharu actually not having romantic feelings for him, he starts to feel sad and alone. Should he take his own life? Or will he learn the truth of Miharu's feelings? The choice is his... Miharu x Ushio!
1. Enough is Enough

It was nearly midnight in the Irifune house, and a certain member of the family with jet black hair, and brown eyes was creeping down to the kitchen; tiptoeing and breathing very quietly as if he wasn't breathing at all. Finally, he got to the kitchen. He quickly, but quietly, made his way over to the knife drawer. He slowly opened the drawer and pulled out a giant butcher knife, grasped it firmly in his hands, and…

"KUH!"

The last thing he remembered was the sound of the knife clattering on the ground, and his body hitting the floor.

 _Life happens fast for all of us. But each way is different. My name is Ushio Irifune, and I'm sure you all want to know how this happened and why. Well, it all started about two weeks ago…_

Two weeks ago…

"F-Futaba-chan?! Wait!" a flabbergasted boy with jet black hair and brown eyes exclaimed.

The girl in front of him just smirked and giggled. She had short brown hair in a yellow hairband and emerald green eyes; Futaba Shinonome was her name. She had tied Ushio to his bed and stripped him of his clothes.

"Like I said before, Senpai: You need to start to be the one to initiate sex or onee-chan will dump you for sure." a naked Futaba stated out, beginning to crawl on top of him.

She then began grinding her flower on Ushio's dick. Flinching, Ushio tried to prevent himself from giving in.

"It's getting big!" Futaba moaned out in pleasure.

"Futaba-chan, how many times have I told you: We can't do these things anymore?!" Ushio tried.

Futaba didn't answer, she just kept grinding on the member which started to grow.

Leaning forward, she planted a kiss on Ushio's lips.

"I love you, ya know?" she asked innocently.

Ushio had just about enough of this! In the meantime, his cock had already grown to it's full size and was hard as a rock.

"My turn.~" Futaba smirked.

She positioned her cunt on top of Ushio's all too hard member, it dripping fluid.

"Ah!~"

Futaba had no hesitation when lowering herself onto Ushio. She had had sex with him so many times it didn't hurt anymore.

"Senpai! You're so big! S-so big!" the brunette moaned, continuing to ride his morning wood.

'This has gone on long enough!' Ushio thought, 'Gotta...break free!"

He started struggling, but it was still no use. He tried again, but this time… He was starting to get it! Almost… Almost... Finally! He got his hands free from the binds, surprising Futaba.

"Huh?!"

The now free Ushio, sat up, and threw Futaba off of him!

"Ow! Senpai, that hurt!" the brunette yelped, rubbing the back of her head.

Opening her emerald green eyes, she gasped when she saw Ushio's face just inches away from hers. It was _not_ happy!

"Senpai? W-what's wrong?" she stuttered out.

"I've said it a million times: Enough is enough! Miharu is my girlfriend! Not _you_ , Miharu!" an angry Ushio snapped.

"But… but…! I don't want onee-chan to be with you! You belong with me!" Futaba retorted.

Ushio ignored the remark and quickly got dressed for school.

Before heading out, Ushio turned to the still naked Futaba and glared.

"I hate you. You never consider my feelings, only your own. " the blackette snarked, and left.

Futaba was silent for a moment. Ushio had never said he hated her before! Heartbroken, she started to cry.

* * *

First chapter of my new story done! This is from a hentai anime called Fukubiki.

I don't want Ushio to look like a dick, but I agree. Futaba just never considered his feelings only hers.

R&R!


	2. Do you Love Me?

Chapter 2: Do You Love Me?

"Geez, Ushio! I was waiting for you! Where were you?" an upset pink-haired girl groaned.

Miharu Shinonome was Ushio's girlfriend and Futaba's older sister. She had long pink hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry, Miharu. I had an, er, "incident" to deal with." Ushio explained.

Miharu raised an eyebrow very suspicious at him. She had found out about Futaba having sex with Ushio a few times, and never really trusted her again.

"You let Futaba rape you again, didn't you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Ushio sighed and nodded.

"She tied me up! But this time I managed to break free!" he explained.

"That's a good thing, but still!" Miharu snapped, "You need to take better care of yourself, Ushio. Or else, I will dump you."

Ushio tried to speak up, but couldn't.

"Anyway, let's hurry, or we'll be late for school." Miharu commanded, and Ushio could only nod and follow.

Later…

The two were linking arms and walking in perfect sync. Ushio and Miharu had been dating ever since they started High School, and they've had a healthy daily sex life. Meaning every day-or at least every other day-they would have sex before or after school; sometimes both. Ushio had cared very much about Miharu, but for a while now, he had been wondering if Miharu had cared for him too.

"Hey, Miharu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you… you know… love me?"

The question caused Miharu to halt. She didn't answer for what seemed like hours. The silence made Ushio a little scared about what her answer was going to be.

"Of course I do!" she said at last, making Ushio smile.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I mean, nobody makes me feel good like you do." the pink haired teen added.

Ushio's grin faded.

"Oh… You mean, when we're doing… _it_?" the blackette asked.

"Of course! What more is there to our relationship?" Miharu replied.

Ushio didn't answer. His brown eyes shrunk slightly, his stomach tightened up, a lump formed in his throat.

"R-right… That's all there is… heh." he stuttered, trying not to sound like he was gonna cry.

"Good! I'm glad you think so! Let's go!" Miharu beamed, skipping happily down the path to the school.

Ushio didn't follow for a while. His tears gushed down his face, his heart was broken.

'That hurt, Miharu...' he thought, 'That really hurt!'

Later…

"Ushio Irifune, please report to the office." a voice spoke over the speaker.

Ushio was still deep in thought about what Miharu had said earlier, so he didn't hear.

"Ushio-kun! Ushio-kun!" a female voice broke him out of his trance.

"Ushio-kun, they called you to the office." the girl stated out.

"Oh, thanks." he replied flatly.

He stood up and left the room.

When he got to the office, the lady told him to go into the counselor's office. He did just that. His parents noticed that he had been having a lot of stress lately, so, every Wednesday he went to talk to the counselor.

"Irifune-kun! How ya doing?" the counselor asked.

The counselor was a friendly man in his mid-40's with glasses, brown hair, and gray eyes.

"Not so good…" he sighed.

The counselor made an O shape with his mouth.

"Why is that?" he inquired as Ushio sat down in the easy chair across from his own.

"You know my girlfriend, Miharu Shinonome?" Ushio inquired, the counselor nodded.

"Well, I had a conversation with her today, and I was wondering: Is there more to a relationship than… well… sex?" the blackette asked in a whisper at the end.

The man made an O shape with his mouth again.

"Of course! I mean, I wouldn't be married to my wife if we didn't love each other." he explained, grabbing a picture of his wife.

"Oh, good!" Ushio sighed out, "Because, I'm not sure if Miharu loves me back." he added.

"Well, did you ask her?" the man asked.

Ushio nodded and said that she didn't exactly give the answer he had hoped for.

"Hmm… Well, why don't you just tell her that you need some space to think about you two?" he suggested.

Ushio's eyes brightened up.

"That's a great idea, sir!" he exclaimed, beaming.

He stood up immediately, and ran out of the room.

The counselor smiled.

"Kids…"

Later…

Ushio was at home in his room reading his favourite manga: Attack on Titan. (A/N: Everyone knows about Attack on Titan) Suddenly, the door opened up causing Ushio to look up from the book. It was Miharu.

"Miharu! What are you doing here?" Ushio inquired.

Miharu just giggled and knelt down in front of him.

"Oh, you know what I want.~" the blue eyed girl whispered seductively.

Ushio sighed and put his manga down.

"Yeah, about that. I-"

But Miharu just started playing with Ushio's crotch with her hands. Ushio prevented himself from giving in, and took a hold of his girlfriend's hands.

"Huh? Ushio! What are you doing?" Miharu gasped.

Letting go of her hands, Ushio took a deep breath.

"Just, before you do anything else; hear me out. Okay?"

Miharu's mouth gaped slightly, but she closed her eyes then opened them again.

"Fine." she replied.

'Good, I've gotten her full attention.' Ushio thought.

"Now, Miharu," he began, "Remember our earlier conversation?"

Miharu nodded.

"Well, I've been thinking that there's more to our-or any-relationship than just sex." he continued, "So, I think I'm gonna take a break."

Miharu's eyes shrunk slightly.

"W-what are you saying?" she stuttered.

"What I'm saying is: I need some time and space to think about… you and me." he explained.

Miharu gasped. Her eyes shrunk slightly, they shook, her teeth were clenched through the tiny visible gap in her lips.

Ushio knelt down to her so his face was just inches away from hers. He leaned forward and kissed her. Nothing deep or sexual; just a little kiss. Pulling away, he smiled at Miharu.

"I love you…" he whispered.

Ushio stood up, grabbed his manga, and left the room. Miharu felt her eyes get tears in them.

"Ushio-kun…"

* * *

Done-done-done-done-dooooooonnne!

Also, Miharu usually didn't call him Ushio-kun-except when she was in her amnesiac state- so, keep that in mind.

R&R!


	3. Time and Space

Chapter 3: Time and Space

Almost a whole week had passed since Ushio declared that he needed space, and there was still no answer from Miharu. Ushio hadn't seen Futaba in that time at all either. Ushio hadn't been feeling tired at all because he hadn't been having sex with Miharu.

"Ushio, you haven't touched your food." a lady with tar black super short hair and navy blue eyes pointed out.

Ushio's parents had gotten home yesterday from their vacation, and still had no idea of Ushio's sex life.

"Your mom is right, Ushio." a man in his mid 30's with brown hair and brown eyes added.

"Huh? Oh, sorry mom and dad." the blackette broke out of his trance.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Mom asked.

Ushio shook his head in response. He couldn't tell them about how deep he had gone into his relationship with Miharu; they'd freak the hell out!

Soon, Ushio had gone up to his room after telling his parents he wasn't hungry. He was worried what Miharu's answer would be and when it would come.

Later…

It was midnight and Ushio still couldn't sleep. His mind was still on Miharu. He couldn't get her out of his head!

 _Her eyes…_

 _Her hair…_

 _Her voice…_

 _Her… body…_

Suddenly, he felt his lower body tingle all over. Removing the covers, he saw his erection bulge through his jeans.

"Damn!" he whispered.

He had to take care of this or else it'll get worse. He unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers, revealing his cock.

'It's hard!' he thought.

Grabbing his erect member, he started to stroke it.

"Ahh…" he sighed.

He continued to stroke and stroke it, moaning all the way through. The pulsating organ began to heat up and twitch; with each stroke it grew harder and hotter still. After doing this a number of times, he had to cum!

"N-no! Miharu! Mi-"

*Spurt! Strain!*

His white, hot, sticky seed was now all over him! Panting, Ushio grabbed the tissue box next to his bed and started to cleanse himself. Luckily, he didn't get any on his bedspread. The tiring orgasm made him start to close his eyes and feel sleepy.

'What am I doing?' he thought before drifting off.

The next morning…

Ushio still hadn't gotten last night out of his head. Even though he tried to focus as he walked to school, it was just no use! He barely even noticed that cars were screeching to a stop as he walked with his head hung down.

Suddenly, he felt something pull him!

"USHIO-KUN!" a shrill voice screamed.

Ushio, although dazed, was able to look down to see who yanked him.

"M-Miharu!?"

The shaking girl was holding him close to her body with a flushed face.

"Miharu? What are you…?" Ushio wondered, looking over his shoulder to see… a big semi truck passing.

'Oh… She saved me! Wait! She was… protecting me?' the blackette boy thought in awe with a red blush line across his face.

Did she…?

Miharu pulled away, and her face was not happy!

"What do you think that you're doing, Ushio-kun!? You could've killed yourself!" she ranted.

"Miharu…" Ushio whispered.

Miharu turned with a 'hmph!' and walked away. Ushio said not a word; he just stared at Miharu as she walked away.

"I feel as though time and space just stopped…"

* * *

Sorry this chapter wasn't too long; writers block!

R&R!


	4. They Say the Truth Hurts

Chapter 4: They Say the Truth Hurts...But It's the Words in the Truth that Makes it Hurt

Two more weeks passed and Miharu still was avoiding Ushio. Futaba wasn't anywhere to be seen either. If anymore of this went on, Ushio would've went crazy!

With Miharu…

The pink haired girl was in a deep state of melancholy with herself. She didn't want to be dishonest with herself, but she also didn't wanna admit herself to Ushio's feelings.

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' she thought, gripping her burning chest.

"Onee-chan?"

Miharu gasped in surprise! She turned to see brown hair, green eyes, and a tearstained face.

"Futaba! What do you want?" she questioned her sibling.

"Mom and Dad want you down here for dinner this instant." she explained in a flat voice.

"Okay…" the blue-eyed teen sighed, turning her head away.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Futaba asked, trying to make eye contact with her sister.

Miharu didn't answer. Futaba sat down beside the which Miharu had laid upon, her knees hugged to her chest.

"You know, I don't blame you for not trusting me anymore; I deserve it." the brunette said, her voice starting to break off, "I tried stealing Senpai away from you because… I liked him as much as you do."

Miharu turned her head back towards Futaba.

"What do you mean "liked?" she inquired.

"Well… a few weeks ago, I tried having sex with him again." Futaba began.

"I know… I could tell by the way Ushio behaved that day." Miharu confessed.

Futaba didn't seem surprised; she knew her sister could sense things. She was like a hawk watching people's every movement.

"Oh, then I suppose he also told you that he actually escaped me?" she asked, and Miharu nodded.

"Well, after that, he told me-and I quote- "I hate you. You never consider my feelings, only your own." Futaba said.

"Well, that's true." Miharu agreed.

Futaba jolted slightly, but said nothing.

'But, why? I'm lovable, aren't I?' she thought.

Futaba had never thought about how guilty she truly felt, forcing Ushio to have sex with her; she was too busy feeling good during it.

"Hey, onee-chan?"

Miharu opened up her blue eyes.

"I know you don't trust me anymore," Futaba began, "but… do you still care about me?" she asked.

Miharu jolted slightly, much like Futaba did earlier. She didn't reply at all. Meanwhile, Futaba was just getting scared of what her sister's response would be.

"Futaba, I think we should go down to dinner before mom and dad get mad." Miharu finally said.

She got up, walked out of her room, and shut the door; leaving Futaba to tears.

The next day…

Miharu had not slept well that night. She had too many thoughts of a certain person in her mind.

"Why… I want to keep him, but I don't know of my true feelings for him." the blue-eyed teen whispered to herself.

She thought back to when she and Ushio had first met.

Flashback… 2 years ago…

A 14-year old Miharu Shinonome made her way through the halls of her middle school in a coy manner. Before she had gotten into high school, Miharu was a very shy and coy person. (A/N: She really was)

"Uhm, excuse me… Pardon me…" she whispered as she tried to get through the bustling people.

"Move it!" a group of boys snapped, pushing the helpless girl down.

"Ow! That hurt." she yelped in pain, rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked, causing Miharu to look up.

She saw an outstretched hand that was attached to a boy with jet black hair and brown eyes. Miharu got lost in the boy's eyes for a long time, she barely noticed his outstretched hand for a long time. Her body felt light and airy for some reason, her eyes were shaking and bubbly, and her face was flushed.

"Uh, Miss? Are you okay?" the blackette boy asked in a singsong voice.

Miharu jolted slightly.

"Huh?! Oh, yes!" she gasped, snapping back to reality.

After helping her up, the boy couldn't help but notice her face was flushed red.

"Are you okay? Your face is all red." he pointed out.

Miharu's eyes shrunk and she quickly tried to hide her blush.

"Oh, sorry! I-I'm okay."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her. Miharu felt so stupid! She wanted to make a good first impression on her fellow middle school students, but her shyness and coy nature got in the way.

"What's your name?" the brown-eyed boy asked.

"M-Miharu Shinonome." she replied, shifting her blue eyes away.

"Ushio! Come on, let's get to class!"

Ushio-the blackette boy-turned his head and saw three boys waving to him. Miharu looked too, and recognized them as the boys that had pushed her down.

"Ushio! What are you doing with that flake?" one of the boys asked meanly.

Miharu felt like he had stabbed a dagger through her heart and soul.

"Yeah, she's totally weak looking." another boy teased.

Another dagger through her heart.

"Look at her! She's afraid of her own shadow!" the third and final boy said harshly.

The third and final dagger hurt the most!

Miharu had tears well up in her eyes. She started to whine and cry. Ushio noticed and got angry.

"Look you dumbasses, you made Miharu cry! Take those stupid remarks back right now!" he snapped.

"Why should we?" the first boy asked mockingly.

This made Ushio go into "Hulk mode"! He ran up to the first boy.

"Because, if you don't…" he began, picking him up by his shirt.

"I'll make you regret it! Do you hear me?!" he snapped, baring his teeth angrily.

The boy looked scared now; so did the other two. Miharu couldn't believe it; someone was standing up for her! She's never had that happen to her before.

"Fine! Fine! I take it back! I take it baaack!" the helpless boy cried out.

Ushio dropped the boy, causing him to scramble away with his friends.

Ushio made his way back to Miharu, who had stopped crying.

'Why? Why did he stand up for someone like me? And… Why is my heart beating so fast?' Miharu thought, as Ushio's movements seemed to get slower and slower.

"Miharu? Are you okay?" he asked, "Your face is really red." he added.

Miharu didn't know what to say.

"That's it!" Ushio snapped, "I'm taking you to the nurse's office!" he announced.

Grabbing Miharu by the hand, he started to walk off with her.

"Wait! I'm fine, really. I'll go by myself-!" the pink-haired teen tried reasoning.

Burying her head into the neck cuff of her uniform, her heart started to beat faster.

'N-no!' she thought in embarrassment.

End of Flashback…

Miharu had felt a blush run across her face. She thought that, maybe, there was a time when she might've fallen in love with Ushio. Did her lustful thoughts get in the way of her feelings? If so, why did she even have these lustful feelings anyway?

"OOF!"

Miharu had bumped into someone, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Ouchies! That hurt.~" she whined, rubbing the back of her head.

"Miharu?" a familiar voice said. Miharu opened her blue eyes and saw…

"U-Ushio-kun?"

Yes, it was blackette, brown eyed boy himself. He was wearing his school uniform, just standing outside the school. Miharu had barely noticed that she had already gotten to school, she was so deep in thought. Ushio looked down at her, offering his hand to her. Miharu looked at his hand, then at him, then back at his outstretched hand.

'Wh-what is this?!' Miharu thought, her heart starting to pound.

It was that feeling again; that feeling that she got the first time she and Ushio had met.

'I don't like this feeling! I only get it when I'm with Ushio!' she thought, closing her eyes really tight.

Suddenly, she was on her feet! Ushio had helped her up.

"Jeez, are you okay?" he inquired, still holding her hand.

Miharu looked at her hand which was cradled in Ushio's; her heart started to pound again, but this time stronger and louder. She couldn't take it anymore!

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Ushio was taken aback by this! Miharu had never snapped at him like that before.

"M-Miharu? Wha-?" he tried.

"NO! SHUT UP!" she snapped again.

"I DON'T WANNA BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Miharu continued to shout.

"JUST… Just… just… LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" she finished, running away to the school.

Ushio ran after her.

After finally catching up to her, he grabbed her hand when it came into range.

"Hey! I thought I told you to leave me alone, dickhead!" the teen girl tried struggling.

"MIHARU SHINONOME!" an enraged Ushio shouted, silencing her.

Both teenagers were panting for breath at this point.

"Why… did you snap… at me when I didn't… do anything… to you?" Ushio asked between pants.

"I don't know! I just did! Now, let me go!" Miharu replied, struggling.

"Are you saying that you want to break up?" Ushio inquired, making Miharu stop.

She didn't answer, making the tension between the two heat up.

"Y-yes"

Ushio's eyes shrunk, his mouth gaped slightly, and his whole body tensed up.

"W-what do you mean?" he stuttered, his grip loosening on Miharu's arm.

"I said yes… Look, I don't have feelings for you, okay?" she explained, pulling her arm away.

"Miharu… tell me that's not true…" Ushio tried.

"I'm sorry Ushio, but it's the truth."

"Well… Well then… THE TRUTH HURTS ME!" the blackette snapped.

He turned around and started to walk away.

"No, Ushio…" Miharu whispered, making Ushio halt in his tracks.

"They say the truth hurts… but it's the words in the truth that makes it hurt…" she explained, walking away towards the school.

Tears welled up in Ushio's brown eyes. He fell to his knees and started to cry.

* * *

AH MAH GOD! This chapter took for-freaking-ever to complete! I hate my writer's block! I also have schoolwork to complete too! Anyway, here's your damn chapter!

R&R!


	5. Whose Fault?

Chapter 5: Whose Fault?

It was nighttime in the Irifune house, and a certain member of the family with jet black hair, and brown eyes was creeping down to the kitchen; tiptoeing and breathing very quietly as if he wasn't breathing at all. Finally, he got to the kitchen. He quickly, but quietly, made his way over to the knife drawer. He slowly opened the drawer and pulled out a giant butcher knife, grasped it firmly in his hands, and…

"KUH!"

The last thing he remembered was the sound of the knife clattering on the ground, and his body hitting the floor. (A/N: Deja vu much?)

The next day…

Miharu hadn't been focusing in school very well. She still had yesterday on her mind.

'Damnit! What the hell is wrong with me?!' she thought, banging her head on her desk.

Did she feel bad for what she had said to Ushio? Before she could answer herself on the matter, a bleep filled the classroom.

"Miharu Shinonome, please report to the office." a female voice announced over the intercom.

Miharu gulped.

Later…

'Why do they want me in the office?' Miharu wondered all the way there.

Finally coming into the office, Miharu saw something unexpected.

"Mom? Dad? Mr. and Mrs. Irifune?"

Yep, hers and Ushio's parents were all in the office. Miharu's mom was a lady with long pinkish-red hair and blue eyes, and her dad was a man with short brown hair and emerald green eyes that were enlarged by black glasses.

"Miharu-chan, come sit with us, please." her father commanded, motioning to the empty seat beside him.

Miharu, unsure at first, slowly made her way to the chair.

'Why are Ushio-kuns' parents here? Did something happen?' she thought as she made her way to the chair. She sat down.

Miharu had a quizzical look on her face. Just what was going on here?

"Miharu, have you seen Ushio at all today?" Mrs. Irifune inquired to her; Miharu shook her head in response.

"Exactly," Mr. Irifune agreed. "it's because he's in the hospital."

Miharu gasped and her eyes shrunk.

"Yes," Mrs. Irifune nodded, "We were sleeping last night, but awoke when we heard a "KUH!" and the clang of metal falling to the floor!" she explained.

Now Miharu was starting to get nervous; she shuddered slightly.

"They told us: When they got downstairs, they saw Ushio-kun laying on the ground with a stab wound. He had tried to kill himself, to put it plainly." Miharu's mom explained.

Miharu froze. Her palms were sweaty, she had made tight fists with her hands, her eyes were shrunken and shaking. Her breathing was slowing down, she started to swoon and feel dizzy. Her blood ran cold before she blacked out and fell to the floor with a thud.

Later…

Miharu tried blinking her eyes. She saw a bright light above her.

"What? What's happening?" she asked to no one in particular.

Sitting up, she stretched her arms high above her head and yawned. Looking around, she saw that she had been sleeping on a cot like the ones in hospitals in an empty room. Literally, the room was just a big wide empty black space that she was in the middle of. She looked up and was blinded by the light of a floor lamp shining down on her. Just where was she? She tried calling out for someone, but the only answer she got was an echo of her own voice. She decided to stand up and look around for any signs of life.

She had wandered for what seemed like hours, days, months, even _years_ it seemed! Over time, her hair had gotten longer, she seemed to get taller and taller, and older and older. Very soon, she was now a woman, 38 years of age, still looking around.

Suddenly, she heard giggling. Happy that there was finally a person or two besides her, she followed the giggling eagerly.

She suddenly came to a front door. She was curious, because the door wasn't attached to anything. No house, hinges, or other building. She looked around it, but there was nothing but a continuous empty space behind it. 'That's odd. Because _this_ is where the giggling is coming from!' the now grown up Miharu thought. Maybe she had had to open it. Yeah, that was it! She reached her hand out and turned the knob. However, when she opened the door, she saw only horror!

What she saw was a now grown up, handsome Ushio-about 38 years old like her-on a date with Futaba! Futaba was now 37 years old, her short brown hair was now halfway down to her back, and she was making out with Ushio!

"Ushio-kun!" Miharu yelled.

But Ushio didn't answer.

'What?! He can't hear me?'

Then, she tried charging in on them, but was repelled!

"Huh? Wha-!?"

She tried reaching her hand through the door, but her hand was halted. There seemed to be _glass_ in the door frame! But there was no glare off the "glass" to indicate that there was glass.

Futaba and Ushio stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

"Oh, Futaba-chan…" Ushio sighed, "I love you."

Futaba blushed and smiled at him.

"I don't know why I wasted my time with Miharu, when I could've been with you." Ushio cooed.

Miharu jolted! She was hurt by this comment.

"Well, let's face it; onee-chan never really loved you. She only loved you for your dick and epididymis." Futaba stated.

They both found it funny and burst out laughing. Miharu started to cry; tears gushed down her face rapidly.

"No! NO! That's not true! I-It's not true!" the blue eyed teen protested, falling to her knees and crying.

"Ushio-kun…"

Memories of her and Ushio flashed through her head. When they first met, when they first made love, when they would kiss, when they would link arms…

'Ushio-kun…'

'Ushio-kun...'

'Ushio-kun…'

"USHIO-KUN!~"

Miharu shot up like a spring! She panted heavily, her head hung low.

"What?" she noticed something wrong.

"These aren't my blankets…"

She looked around. She saw that she was in a dark room! She also saw a medical chart, and a whiteboard that read in blue letters: "Miharu Shinonome, days in hospital: 2. Condition: Dizziness, fallen unconscious. Roommate: Ushio Irifune."

Miharu gasped.

"Ushio-kun?"

She looked over at the bed beside her own, and there he was… Sleeping soundly as if he was dead. But the monitor showed that he had a steady heartbeat, so, he wasn't dead. Miharu felt thick tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't know why. She had told Ushio she didn't love him, so… Why was she crying at the sight of him being hurt?

Suddenly, the light turned on! Miharu jumped and turned her head to the door off to her left.

"Ah, Shinonome-chan! You're awake." a tall man with jet-black hair, glasses and a doctor's uniform.

"Are you the doctor?" Miharu asked.

What a silly question! Of _course_ he's the doctor! The doctor sensed her embarrassment and gave her a reassuring smile.

"D-Doc? Is Ushio-kun gonna be alright?" the sad teen asked, stuttering.

The doctor sighed. "Hopefully… That was quite a stab he gave himself."

Miharu gulped.

Later…

"Well, your vital signs look good." the doctor said, "No physical trauma, and I'm no counselor, but I think you might experience some post-traumatic stress."

Miharu sighed sadly. "Well, as long as I'm still here… I guess nothing else even matters…"

The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you say that, Shinonome-chan?" he asked, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Well, Ushio-kun used to be my 'boyfriend', but I recently broke up with him." Miharu explained, brushing her pink hair away from her eyes.

"Ah, and why did you break up? Did you fight a lot?" the doctor inquired, crossing his arms.

Miharu shook her head.

"Actually, let's just say I never really had romantic feelings for him. I just…" she couldn't continue.

She started thinking about the dream she had.

'I want to say I only loved him for the sex we always had, but…'

Tears welled up in her blue eyes, she bared her teeth slightly, her head hung. She felt like it wasn't true that she only loved him for his dick and epididymis, but another part of her felt different.

'What's wrong with me?!'

"Miharu!"

She looked up. She saw her mom, dad, and Futaba standing in the doorway. Futaba waved at her awkwardly; she waved back.

"Well," the doctor began, "It looks like your family's here for a visit, so, I'll just go now."

He stood up with a clipboard in hand, walking out the door.

"Mom, Dad. What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Miharu inquired.

"Well, when we told you that Ushio-kun was in the hospital because he tried to kill himself, you fainted." Mom explained.

"Oh…" Miharu said, understandingly.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Dad said, "We left your gift in the car."

Mom groaned. "I told you before we left the house to not forget it in the car!"

Sweat beads glazed the side of her husband's forehead.

"Well, w-why don't we j-just go out and g-g-get it?" he stuttered, afraid of his wife's anger.

Mom groaned and pulled Dad by his ear. "OW! OW! OW!"

They were out the door.

Futaba's attention shifted from the doorway to her sister.

"Is this a habit of yours," she asked her sister, "Falling unconscious and ending up in the hospital?"

Miharu glared slightly.

"Haha, very funny." she laughed sarcastically.

Miharu notice her sister staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" the former asked, sniffling.

Futaba shrugged, then looked at the bed where Ushio resided in; her expression changed to hurt. Ushio still didn't move.

"Onee-chan… do you feel sad that Senpai is hurt really bad?" the brunette inquired.

Miharu looked at Ushio with a sad face and nodded.

"I wonder what dragged him to try and commit suicide?" Futaba wondered.

Miharu thought about it. She thought about what she had said to Ushio the day they broke up. It couldn't have been her fault, could it? No! What about Futaba? She was the one who had sex with Ushio when Miharu wasn't around and when she was in her amnesiac state! So it must've been her fault.

"You…"

Futaba looked confused.

"Huh? What did you say, onee-chan?" she asked, tilting her head.

"YOU!" she snapped, causing Futaba to fall backwards!

"It's your fault he's in here! You're the one who seduced him into having sex with you when he was with me!" Miharu ranted, "Did you ever think about the pressure that you put on him? How stressful it was for him to have sex with two girls?! NO!~ You never considered his feelings about it, only your own! It's YOUR fault!"

Futaba was speechless.

Flashback… 3 weeks ago…

Before heading out, Ushio turned to the still naked Futaba and glared.

"I hate you. You never consider my feelings, only your own. " the blackette snarked, and left.

Futaba was silent for a moment. Ushio had never said he hated her before! Heartbroken, she started to cry.

End of Flashback…

Futaba was at a loss for words. Her mouth started to feel dry and hot.

'T-That can't be! That just can't be true! I never wanted to hurt Senpai…' she thought, her body trembling, 'Even so, something like this didn't happen until later. So, there must've been something else…'

She thought about it more and more. She remembered that one day, her sister came home not really feeling all too well. (A/N: The day Miharu broke up with Ushio) She decided it was time to do a little interrogation.

"What about you, onee-chan? Did you ever think about how he felt?" the brunette asked in an antagonistic voice, her eyes clouding up. (A/N: If any of you have ever watched the English dubbed version of Higurashi no naku koro ni kai, remember how Rena spoke to Keiichi when she said that he was lying and keeping secrets? That's the tone Futaba is using now)

Miharu jolted. Her heart pounded, her blood ran cold, and her brain was in a wreck. She wanted to say yes, but for some odd reason, her body wouldn't let her. She had been taught not to lie, so, whenever she tried to lie she would feel like this. So, was she lying to herself about her feelings towards Ushio?

"Uhm… Well, I, uh... So, that is to say…" she couldn't find the right words, resulting in her face flushing.

"Exactly. So it's just as much your fault as much as it is mine." Futaba pointed out, pointing at her shaking sister.

"In fact; I think it _is_ completely your fault!" she added.

Miharu gasped. That couldn't have been it! All she did was tell the truth to Ushio about how she really felt.

'How I really feel…' she whispered in her head.

"No! It's your fault, Futaba!" the pink-haired girl snapped, "You never took his feelings into account!"

Futaba scoffed. "Yeah? Well, neither did you!"

On and on the bickering went between the two siblings, unaware of whatever else was taking place around them.

"Whose fault?"

* * *

Oop! Another cliffhanger!

Shadow: Why must you always do this?

Oh, hush! It's to build up tension in the audience.

Shadow: Well, I know this is important to you, but make sure you focus on other things too! Like your schoolwork!

I know! I know! Well, that and I've had head lice eggs and a sore throat and a stuffy nose.

Shadow: Exactly!

While I deal with Shadow-kun, R&R. And yes, I haven't been feeling too well lately since it's allergy season for me. And I do have lice eggs so I have to stay home and do homework.


	6. In the End

Chapter 6: In the End

Both girls halted in their tracks in all they were doing when they had heard a voice. They both looked around for the voice's owner.

"It was me." the weak voice came again.

The voice sounded very familiar, but in pain.

"U-Ushio-kun?" Miharu wondered in a slightly scared tone.

To confirm her suspicions, she turned her head to the blackette's bed; there he was. He was still laying down; his face a pale white colour and his usually soft brown eyes were clouded and emotionless. Now that he was awake, the girls thought that he looked even more in pain than when he was asleep.

"Ushio-kun… Why?" Miharu asked, her voice breaking off, "Why would you try doing this to yourself?"

Futaba started to cry along with her sister. Ushio opened his mouth to say:

"Because I deserve it."

Both girls gasped. How could he say that about himself? Ushio was usually a very happy person, never once had a sad thought on his mind… Until all of _this_ occurred. Even so, why would he think he deserved it? He didn't do anything hurtful when all of this happened!

"No! Why would Senpai think that he deserved it?!" Futaba exclaimed in a distressful voice; tears welled up in her green eyes, "It's not true!"

Ushio sighed and tried sitting up. However, as he did, he felt sharp pains in his bandaged stomach; this caused him to exclaim in pain and grip his stomach.

"Senpai! Are you okay?" Futaba asked, running to his side.

Ushio didn't answer; he was in too much pain. Futaba placed her hand on top of Ushio's shaking one. Miharu saw this and hung her head so her eyes weren't visible. It made her somewhat sick that Futaba was even _touching_ Ushio.

'What's wrong with me?' the pinkette asked herself, 'Why do I have this awful feeling?'

"Senpai," Futaba said. "why do you think you deserve _this_?"

Ushio was shaking… He started to get tears in his clouded eyes.

"Because.. I did this to you... both." he stammered.

Both girls looked surprised and confused.

"Because _I_ was the one who let Miharu start to have sex with me." he began, his voice breaking off, "If I had stopped her, then we could've had a non-sexual-yet romantic-relationship."

Both Miharu and Futaba were speechless. Miharu looked down with sadness and regret; she agreed with Ushio on that fact that her lustful feelings were dominating their relationship.

"And… I let Futaba-chan dominate me when Miharu had amnesia. I felt like I couldn't move, speak, or do anything." the blackette added, more tears gushing down his face.

Futaba's eyes shrunk slightly, her head hung low upon letting the truth corrupt her. Before you knew it, all three of them were all crying thick tears of sadness.

"I thought that I could make myself feel better if I left here and was done with it," Ushio said. "and I still do think that."

Then he said, "In the end… it doesn't matter what happens to me."

No one said anything in response to this. It was just so much to take in.

The next day…

Miharu had been let out of the hospital, leaving Ushio there in a state of melancholy. His mom and dad had brought his "Attack on Titan" mangas to his hospital bedroom to keep him at least somewhat happy and occupied. Even though he was reading them, he still wasn't happy.

His parents kept asking what was bugging him and why, but all they ever got as an answer was, "I need rest." in a tired tone.

They knew that something was troubling their only son, but not what that "something" was.

One day, they decided not to take "no" for an answer! They thought that it was time to interrogate their son on what was going on.

Here's how it went:

Ushio was reading the 3rd volume of Attack on Titan quietly when suddenly…

"Ushio! We need to talk." a strong voice commanded.

Ushio slowly looked up from his manga and saw-

"M-Mom? Why?" he stuttered.

He closed his manga and set it down on his bedside table. Mrs. Irifune marched over to her son's bedside; she sat down.

"Mom, what's the problem?" the blackette boy inquired to his angry mother.

Mrs. Irifune frowned even more.

"Why? Why did you try to kill yourself?" she asked angrily.

Ushio gulped, sweat beads glazed his whole body, and his teeth started to chatter.

"Um… I'm tired; I need to sleep." he tried.

However, this time Mom grabbed his shoulder before he could lay down! Ushio exclaimed in shock.

"I'm not playing any games anymore, Ushio!" she snapped, "Now, tell me this: WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF?!"

Ushio's throat dried up, his blood ran cold, and he felt his whole body go numb. He didn't wanna tell his mom about how he not only had a "romantic" relationship, but a sexual one as well. Then he started to feel sad again.

He thought to himself, 'I might as well tell her… She's not gonna let me off the hook so easily like she did in the past. Besides, nothing else even matters…'

With half-lidded eyes, Ushio opened his mouth to speak.

"I know you're probably going to freak out when I tell you," he began. "but I don't even care anymore."

Mrs. Irifune slightly tilted her head questioningly, but said nothing.

"You know how I was in a relationship with Miharu?"

She nodded.

"Well, we kinda took our relationship to the next level," he explained.

"Next level?" What's that supposed to mean?" the blackette lady asked.

Ushio sighed.

"We had sex." he said at last.

Mrs. Irifune jolted! Her navy blue eyes dilated.

"S-Sex?!" she stuttered.

It was exactly the reaction Ushio had expected from her. Though, he could hardly blame her for it; it wasn't just another conversation, telling your mom you've had sex before you were even married.

It's not like you could just say, "Hey, I had my first sex today," at the dinner table and then continue eating like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why?! Who made the first move?" she exclaimed, pulling on her shiny tar black hair.

Ushio bit his lower lip slightly.

"Miharu did. She said if she didn't push me down, I wouldn't even have the guts to have sex with her." he explained, making fists with his hands.

"Why? Why didn't you tell m-Ushio shot a glance at her-never mind. I answered my own question."

Ushio spent the rest of visiting hours explaining to her what had happened afterwards; all of which leading up to the present.

"Well.. then I guess that settles it…" Mrs. Irifune sighed, standing up.

"What settles it?" Ushio asks, feeling tired.

His mom turned around and said, "You are going to go to counseling from now on!"

Ushio didn't react. He had been going to counseling before, so, what was the difference?

"Only this time, it's going to be at an Advocacy Center." Mrs. Irifune affirmed.

This time Ushio reacted. He knew what an advocacy center was, his dad went there once or twice in the past for help. He got help, and now he's how he is now.

"W-why? Why mom?" Ushio stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes. "

Because," she answered, "you need to understand how risky and dangerous your behaviors have been."

Ushio tried to reason with her, explaining that he was being forced against his own will half the time, but it was no use. It was going to happen… and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Before finally leaving, Mrs. Irifune turned to her injured son and said,

"By the way, you are not allowed to see Miharu-chan or Futaba-chan until you realise how irresponsible you have been with yourself."

The door shut, leaving Ushio to tears…

* * *

Done! Also this time there wasn't a cliffhanger!

Shadow: And you're doing great in your schoolwork, too! All A's and B's.

Well, that and I have a C in science…

Shadow: Well, yeah, but still…

R&R!


	7. How to Start a War

Chapter 7: How to Start a War

Miharu stayed away from school for a long time, doing her daily assignments at home in bed. Her heart ached for no apparent reason at all. She had gotten the message from Ushio's parents that she was forbidden to ever see him again until further notice. Although she managed to shake it off in their presence, she was left to cry in agony about it alone. Ever since then, she had been doing all kinds of things that gave off her depressing mood. Watching dark, gritty movies, listening to emo music, and other dark gestures to show how mournful she is.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

She turned her head and said, "Come in… It's open." in a dark voice.

The door opened to reveal a lady with long pinkish-red hair and blue eyes.

"Mom?" the lady nodded.

She walked over to her daughter and sat next to her on her bed. Miharu was actually laying on her stomach, faced down.

"Miharu," her mom began.

Her daughter didn't move or answer; she sighed.

"Honey, I know that you're upset about not being able to see Ushio-kun. But, you need to understand that you have to take the consequences for yours and his actions." she explained, looking down at her lap.

With that, Miharu jolted upwards!

"What about Futaba?!" she snapped, "She raped him! That stupid slut deserves punishment too!" she added, stomping on the floor.

"She has! I've grounded her for a year, remember?" Mrs. Shinonome stated, crossing her arms.

Miharu calmed down a little. She had just remembered. However, she still felt hurt in her heart.

"I don't wanna live!" she shrieked.

Before her mom could answer, the pinkette ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her!

Miharu was now crying and sobbing, running down the sidewalk. The dark sky held heavy clouds, so, there wasn't any light from the stars let alone the moon. Then, it started to storm! Miharu didn't care; she just continued to run.

Meanwhile…

Ushio had just gotten out of the hospital that very day, so, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He still had Miharu on his mind no matter what. He took a deep breath and gripped his blue umbrella.

 _Ooh, hoo…_

 _I.. thought we were meant to be_

 _Thought it'd be you and me_

 _Standing together at the end of the world…_

 _But I guess that's not what you want…_

 _I guess that I should just move on…_

 _Tell me, how am I to move…_

 _When I can't even breath?_

Miharu was still running with all her might, not caring where she was going. She started to sing.

 _This is not how you make love!_

 _This not what we signed up for_

 _This not how it's meant to be_

 _This is how you start a war!_

Soon-without knowing it-both teenagers were singing together.

 _This is how, this is how-how_

 _This how, this is how, this is how-how_

 _This how, this is how, this is how-how_

 _This is how you start a war_

 _How to start a war, how to start a wa-a-ar_

 _How to-how to start a war_

 _How to start a wa-a-ar_

Ushio stops for a moment, but Miharu continues.

 _You… thought I'd abandon you_

 _Thought that I'd stranded you_

 _But I was right there holding your hand…_

 _But I guess you didn't see…_

 _Everything I thought we would be_

 _I guess I never thought that you would leave me here all alone!_

Both of them started together again.

 _This is not how you make love_

 _This is not what we signed up for_

 _This is not how it's meant to be…_

 _This is how you start a war!_

 _This is how, this is how-how_

 _This how, this is how, this is how-how_

 _This how, this is how, this is how-how_

 _This is how you start a war_

 _How to start a war, how to start a wa-a-ar_

 _How to-how to start a war_

 _How to start a wa-a-ar_

Just Ushio.

 _Bombs are falling, world is stalling_

 _I'm still trying, why are we fighting?_

 _Words destroy us, bait and toy us_

 _I still love you, do you love me too?_

Both of them, in tears.

 _This is how, this is how-how_

 _This how, this is how, this is how-how_

 _This how, this is how, this is how-how_

 _This is how you start a war_

 _How to start a war, how to start a wa-a-ar_

 _How to-how to start a war_

 _How to start a wa-a-ar!_

A collision.

Both teenagers stared at each other, blue eyes met brown eyes.

"U-Ushio kun?"

The boy nodded. He looked so hurt but still stable, and he had bandages around his stomach.

'He's still hurt…' Miharu thought, tearing up.

She knew that she wasn't allowed to see him until further notice, so… Why was she still staying? She should've just turned and walked or ran away.

"Ushio-kun… I have to go!" the pinkette tried to turn and run, but she felt a warm hand grab her arm.

"Don't leave me again, Miharu." the blackette pleaded.

"Besides, you can't walk alone in the rain… You'll catch a cold." he added, pulling the teen under his umbrella.

Miharu felt blood rush to her face.

'Why am I blushing? I don't feel anything for him…' she thought, her heart racing.

"Come on, Miharu." Ushio said, linking arms with her.

They walked and walked towards the direction of Miharu's home, but it seemed like an eternity. They were still linking arms and Miharu didn't do anything in protest to it. It was as if she was begging to run into Ushio just so they could do this again.

'Linking arms is something we've always done.' Miharu thought, tightening her grip, 'Is it really starting to mean something?'

"Here we are!" Ushio announced, as they were now standing in front of Miharu's house.

The light was on in the living room window, and Futaba was looking out it; she saw the two and ran away.

'She's probably going to go get Mom and Dad…' Miharu thought.

She looked up at Ushio, he looked back. Miharu was blushing, so was Ushio. They leaned closer to each other and-

"Miharu!"

"Onee-chan!

"Miharu-chan!"

A trio of voices came from the house. The pink-haired teen looked away and saw her family standing on the front porch, waiting for her. Futaba's green eyes grew large.

"S-Senpai?" she wondered, Ushio nodded.

"SENPAI!~" she sobbed, running towards him.

She glomped him.

"F-Futaba-chan! Careful!" the blackette boy winced in pain making the brunette pull away.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

Mr. and Mrs. Shinonome gestured for their kids to come inside. Futaba ran back to them, but Miharu stayed.

"Miharu-chan! Come inside, before you get sick." her father commanded.

However, Miharu still didn't budge… she was lost in Ushio's eyes. She couldn't take it anymore!

"MM!?"

She had kissed him! Ushio was shocked, but soon he kissed her back. The kiss wasn't anything sexual, no tongue or anything, just a kiss. After a moment or two, Miharu pulled away. They both said nothing. Miharu bowed to say 'thank you' before running up to the porch.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Ushio-kun!" Mrs. Shinonome called out to him, waving.

Ushio waved back and smiled. Before turning away, he touched the spot on his lips where Miharu's had been.

'Was it a gesture of love, or thanks?' he asked himself as he started to walk back home.

'I don't care… Even if she doesn't love me back, she will always be my sweet, little piece of heaven.' he smiled as the rain had stopped.

The sky was now no longer a black abyss, but a shimmering sky full of stars and a very full moon.

Later…

Miharu had just brushed her teeth and went to bed. Oddly enough, her parents hadn't chewed her out for being with Ushio or kissing him…

'Maybe they were just happy that he brought me home…' she thought.

But what about the kiss? Why had they not gotten mad at her for that? She didn't know, and quite frankly, she didn't really care anymore. She didn't know why she kissed him, but she was quite glad that she did. Memories of her and Ushio flashed through her head. Their first meeting, first kiss, first sex, first time they ever did something they both loved the most. Her heart pounded so hard and loud, her chest and whole body was burning, and her eyes seemed to bubble. (A/N: You know in anime, when a character feels happy, loved etc. He or she will have more eye shines and appear to be happy? That's what's happening right now.)

'His face…"

"His voice…

"His eyes…

"His whole self…"

Before she knew it, she was now rubbing her sensitive clitorus, moaning all the while. Not enough. She reached over to her bedside table and pulled a pink dildo out of the drawer. Even though it wasn't the real thing, she still needed this!

"AH!~" she moaned as the toy entered her vagina.

She kept thrusting it deep inside of her, at the same time fondling her D-cup breasts to give herself maximum pleasure. After doing this a number of times, she had cum.

"Ushio-kun! USHIO-KUN!~" she moaned as she came violently.

Panting for breath, Miharu sighed.

"Oh no… This can't be true…" she started to sob.

She was denying it for a long time now, ever since they broke up. However, there was no denying it anymore:

'I'm falling in love with him…' she thought before drifting off to sleep. (A/N: Oh, look, deja vu...)

* * *

Done! I thought I wasn't putting enough romance in this story, so, here ya go!

Shadow: I agree.. I mean, I know this is also a Hurt/Comfort story, but it's also a Romance.

Yeah… I mean, most of my stories are either Romance, Romantic Comedies, Supernatural, or Fantasy. Anyone have a request of a story I should do?

Shadow: How about a story where Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie hook up?

Good idea! What do you guys think? Should I do a CheesiePie story? R&R Also, the song in this chapter is Start a War by Simon Curtis. I do not own that song! Nor do I own any of these characters in the story!

Shadow: She doesn't own me either!

Oh yes I do! *Smiles seductively*

Shadow: Wait, what?!

R&R!


	8. Advocating Yourself Ain't a Picnic!

Chapter 8: Advocating Yourself Ain't a Picnic!

It was another sunny morning and it was the first day that Ushio was going to the Advocacy Center to get help and counseling. His mom came inside with him so he knew where to go, what to do, and everything in between that!

"Okay, Ushio. Sasayamaken-kun is going to be your counselor for the time that you're going to be here." the desk clerk explained gesturing to a man across the room waiting for him.

Ushio said nothing but nodded in response.

Sasayamaken was a young looking man, he had seriously spiky auburn hair that was about ear length, violet eyes, and wore circular glasses.

"You must be Ushio Irifune-kun, yes?" he asked in a heavy New Jersey accent; Ushio nodded.

"Please, just call me Ushio." he said.

Sasayamaken nodded in response and led him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

The room looked very cheerful. The walls were a misty blue colour with pictures of "How do you Feel today?" emoji's on them, there was a brown wooden desk in the corner with a Dell computer on it, the screensaver was a picture of Sasayamaken and who Ushio thought might be his girlfriend/wife… smiling. They looked happy together, and that made Ushio's heart ache for a certain someone.

"Sit down right here." the auburn haired man said, gesturing to a purple lounge chair. Ushio did as he was told.

"So, Sasayamaken-sama," Ushio began.

"Oh please. Call me Sassy. My girlfriend does." he laughed.

Silence.

"Okay, _Sassy_." Ushio shrugged.

"So, before we begin, I'd like you to tell me a little bit about yourself." Sassy said, straightening some papers on his lap.

"Okay. Well, I'm 16, I go to Miyuka High, I'm an only child, and my favourite manga/anime is Attack on Titan." he explained, folding his hands together.

"No way! I love Attack on Titan!" Sassy exclaimed, his violet eyes brightening up.

Ushio smiled slightly.

"Okay, well, I'll tell you a little bit about myself." the violet-eyed man said, setting the papers down.

"I'm 27, I have a girlfriend named Mitsuki Donia, I have a brother named Yuki Shizuka, and-since you said you like Attack on Titan-my second favourite manga/anime is Fairy Tail." he explained.

'So far this whole "advocating" thing isn't so bad.' Ushio thought, smiling a little wider.

"So, as your mom tells me, you're here because you were trying to kill yourself." Sassy began, "And the reason for that is because you broke up with your girlfriend…"

He paused.

"Miharu. Miharu Shinonome." Ushio finished for him.

Sassy nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"She also told me you two broke up because you two were having sex, and she said that's all there was to your relationship. Is that correct?" he inquired, running his fingers through his auburn hair.

Ushio gave a hesitant nod.

"Well, I'll tell you this: My dad went through a similar kind of relationship when he was a kid." he started, "And, it wasn't a picnic for me either. Since my mom died when I was like 7 years old, he was always looking for someone new. When he found this girl-her name is Mizuki and she's now my stepmother-she didn't love him at first. She only loved him for the sex they had all the time. But now, she truly loves him and they're very happy together."

"So what? I never even deserved her… I could've stopped her from having sex with me, but I didn't…" Ushio mumbled.

Sassy sighed and closed his eyes, then he stood up and straightened a Rena Ryuugu chibi figure on his desk.

"So, why didn't you stop her?" he asked, not looking at the blackette.

Ushio jolted slightly, his brown eyes shrunken down slightly and his teeth bared through the small gap in his mouth. He didn't know why he didn't stop her. Was it because he fell helpless to her charm? Was it because he didn't think there was any harm in it? Or was it something else?

"I don't know…" he whispered in a shaking voice, clenching his fists.

Sassy sat down again.

"I think I know why…" the older male said, making the younger one straighten himself up a bit.

"I think it's this: Not only did you fall victim to her charm, and think that there wasn't any harm in it," he began, "but you also didn't wanna hurt her."

Ushio had a quizzical look on his face.

"Hurt her?"

Sassy nodded.

"What I mean by that is you thought that if you denied her, you'd be hurting her feelings and thereby losing her as not only a girlfriend, but as a friend in general." he explained, his eyes still closed.

Ushio was speechless. He never even thought about it that way.

"... Maybe so… but I still love her." he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Miharu… Miharu… Miharu!" he cried.

He sobbed and sobbed, not caring how loud. His heart ached and yearned for the Miharu that he loved so much! He wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her, hug her, and do everything that romantic couples do together-discluding the sex-and be happy with himself and her! Suddenly, he felt a hand pat him on the back tenderly.

"That's right… let it all out." Sassy whispered.

After calming down, Ushio found himself feeling a little better than he was a little while ago.

"Feel better?" Sassy asked; Ushio nodded.

"A little…" he added to the nod.

"Good… Now, let's move on." Sassy continued, grabbing one of the papers.

Later…

Ushio was now waiting outside for his mom to come get him. Suddenly, his phone rang.

 _Kimi wa oujo, boku wa meshitsukai_

 _Unmei wakatsu, aware na futago_

 _Kimi wo mamoru s-_

He pressed the green answer button.

"Hello?" he began.

"Ushio-kun!" Miharu's voice came.

Ushio gasped. Why was Miharu calling him?

"M-Miharu? What is it?" he inquired, shifting his eyes to the phone which resided by his ear.

"Where are you?" she asked.

The way she asked it made it sound like she was worried about something.

"I just got done at the advocacy center. Remember, I going to once every week?" he explained.

Silence.

"Oh, yeah…" Miharu replied.

Ushio thought she might've been nodding her head through the phone.

"So… how was your first day?" she asked awkwardly.

"Well… I can say this much: Advocating Yourself Ain't a Picnic!" he exclaimed, trying to diffuse the tension.

There was a long period of silence between the two. The only sound that could be heard was a basketball swooshing through a hoop at the nearby park.

"Hello?" Ushio tried.

Nothing.

He took the phone away from his ear to see if she was still on the line.

She was.

Then, Miharu finally gave a reply back. Only it was something that she hadn't done in a long time: She laughed. Ushio was silent for a moment, but then found her laughter cute and funny, so, he laughed along.

* * *

Done! Actually, I go to an Advocacy Center as well, so, that's where I got the idea. Also, Ushio's ringtone is Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len, which I do not own!

Shadow: Wow! Two chapters done in one day?! That should keep them entertained for a while!

… 'He's such a dork!'

R&R!


	9. Musical Dreams

Chapter 9: Musical Dreams

Tonight was going to be a restless night for everyone, they just didn't know it. Dreams can be good or bad and that's something we have no control over.

Miharu…

The pinkette had just eaten dinner and brushed her teeth, so, now she was in bed reading her favourite book: The fault in our Stars.

Suddenly, her dad burst in and said, "Time to lay down and go to bed." and the pinkette nodded.

She put a bookmark in the spot she was at, closed it, and set it on her bedside table. She lay down and closed her eyes.

'Ushio-kun…' she whispered before drifting off to dreamland.

In her dream…

A 38-year old Miharu was walking down the sidewalks, alone and afraid. She was still single and all the boys that have ever asked her out, she rejected. For she could never love anyone as much as she loved Ushio Irifune. She started to sing in the most beautiful voice.

 _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listenin'?_

' _Cuz up 'till now, I've walked the line_

 _Nothing lost, but something missing…_

 _I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right?_

 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh, yeah!_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be!_

 _Ah oh, if only_

 _If only [x2]_

She looked up at the pink orange sky and closed her eyes. It was like memories of her and Ushio when they were younger were playing in the pink-orange sky.

 _Every step, every word_

 _With every hour, I'm falling in_

 _To something new, something brave_

 _To someone I, I have never been_

 _I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right?_

 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me!_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh, yeah!_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be!_

 _Ah oh, if only!_

 _Yeah…_

Tears rushed down her face as more memories continued to play in the clouds.

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen_

 _Yeah_

 _Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh…_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _If only I could find a way to who I'm meant to be!_

 _Ah oh…_

 _If only, yeah… [x3]_

 _If only…_

 _If only…_

She took in a deep breath and sighed. The memories stopped playing in the clouds.

'Now what?' the pinkette wondered in her mind.

She just continued to walk down the sidewalk with Ushio on her mind.

"Miharu!"

Miharu jumped slightly at the sound of someone mentioning her name. Yet, the voice sounded familiar. She slowly turned around to see who it was.

"Ushio-kun?!"

Yes it was him. He was now 38 years old, his hair was still the same length it had been when they were teenagers, he still had the same soft brown eyes, and he was extremely, utterly, and undeniably handsome!

"Ushio-kun… What are you doing? Why a-"

But she was halted by a kiss on her lips.

She was caught off guard by the kiss, but soon came to enjoy it. They enjoyed each other's sweet tastes as the kiss deepened.

After pulling away to breath, Ushio reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. This made Miharu's heart thump harder. Kneeling down on one knee, the blackette opened up the tiny box, revealing a tiny silver ring.

"Is that…?"

Ushio nodded. It was the silver ring that he had bought her when they were in high school. Miharu had begged him to buy it for her, and then she wore it as a necklace.

"Remember you begged me to buy this for you?" Ushio asked, earning a nod from her.

"And remember when you asked me if it was your engagement ring?"

Another nod.

"Well," he began, standing up, "I've decided that it's time."

He took the little ring out of the wedge in the box. Where was he going with this? He took Miharu's right hand and easily slid the ring on her ring finger.

'That's odd… How come it didn't work when I was 16?' the blue-eyed one wondered.

Then, it hit her! Maybe it's because there's actually true love here. When he first tried putting the ring on her finger, it wouldn't fit. It was definitely big enough, but it still wouldn't go on! However, now there's real love.

Miharu looked up at Ushio; he smiled warmly at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Miharu Shinonome," he began, bringing her body closer to his. "will you… marry me?"

That question made the pinkette tear up. She was so happy!

"Yes! Yes I will!" she cried, jumping on her fiance. The two were left in a liplock.

Futaba…

Futaba was already asleep before her sister, but she hadn't been having any dreams yet. However, that was about to change.

Futaba was now about 17-18 years old, walking through a dark forest. The forest was all twisted, bent out of shape, and the trees were more black than brown. However, the teen decided to pull forward! She knew not where she was going or why, but she was scared as hell! She looked up at an owl in a tree, the owl looked back; it was very mean looking. It's eyes were red instead of yellow, it's sharp talons looked to be stained with something red. Blood perhaps? Futaba didn't want to think about it either way, she was already scared enough.

Snap!

Futaba sharply spun around, but saw nothing.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" she called, but the only response that she got was the wind.

Cautiously turning around, she gulped. As she continued walking, she still heard and had the feeling that someone was watching/following her. Finally, it was too much!

"Alright, that's it! Whoever is there, come out!" the brunette snapped.

No answer. She looked around and spotted a giant stick on the ground.

"Hmm…" she pondered.

She picked it up, ready to strike.

"Last chance! Come out, or I'll come to you and bash your head in!"

"You won't do that, Futaba…"

The voice sounded raspy, quiet, unsettling and quite familiar… and _female?_

"Huh? Who's there?" she asked, moving closer to where the voice was coming from.

"What do you mean? You know who I am." the voice came again, but this time, it sounded more antagonizing.

Futaba wanted to deny that she knew whoever this was, but for some odd reason, she couldn't say it. It was like someone or something was preventing her from telling this "lie".

"Well, I feel like I should know you, but I can't remember…" that was all she could manage to say.

"Oh, I see… Well, then…" the voice whispered.

"I hope you understand why you're here." it added.

Futaba exclaimed, but then shook her head.

"No? Well then… let me enlighten you." the voice said.

Suddenly, Futaba's eyes seemed to lose their sparkle and liveliness! There were images of her having sex with Ushio behind her sister's back!

"No! That can't be!" she screamed.

It was horrifying to her; not to mention how guilty she now felt. She started to run through the dark forest, intent on getting away! However, it didn't matter how fast she was running, because she couldn't get away from her own guilt.

At last she came face to face with the side of a cliff!

"Oh no! It's a dead end!" the brunette shrieked.

"That's right..." the raspy voice came again.

Futaba spun around in shock, and when she did, she saw a group of scary faced shadows! They looked as if they were gonna attack her!

"No! Leave me alone!" she shrieked.

However, they didn't back off, they just kept on coming closer. Scared, nervous, and everything related to those feelings, Futaba fell to her knees.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!~" she shrieked, covering her ears with her hands.

She prepared herself for death.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Futaba opened up her green eyes to see a bright light! What was happening? The shadowy figures seemed to be frozen, like they were waiting for something to happen. However, Futaba still felt scared and helpless.

"Futaba-chan," a male's voice came from where the light was.

Futaba's eyes shifted upwards to the light. However, it was so bright, she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Hello? Who's there?" she inquired.

There was no answer. However, the light started to get brighter, and all of a sudden, a silhouette of a familiar person was visible in the light.

The silhouette came forward, revealing-

"S-Senpai?!"

It was indeed Ushio. Except he had on a white robe, a halo, and giant, feathery angel wings.

"Senpai? You're an… angel?" Futaba wondered, her eyes shaking.

Ushio nodded.

"Futaba-chan… you need to stop running from your own shadow." he spoke.

'My shadow?' the brunette wondered.

Then, with a flick of his hand, he directed the light towards the shadowy figures, making it so there was only one shadow: Futaba's. Curious, she walked closer, making her shadow contract.

"I've… been doing this to myself?" she wondered, tilting her head and making her shadow's head tilt as well.

Ushio hovered down and nodded. As soon as the blackette touched the ground, his wings shrunk down to the size of crows wings.

"Senpai? Are you dead?" Futaba asked, a little worried.

He shook his head.

"But… why are you an angel then?" she asked, reaching towards him.

"This is your dream Futaba-chan. So, I came to you in the form of an angel." he explained, taking her hand in his.

"Come with me." he said, gesturing in another direction.

Futaba's green eyes returned to their natural, bubbly state.

Later, they were walking through the dark forest, hand-in-hand. Futaba was still nervous and scared, so, she clung tightly to him. Ushio noticed this and decided it was time; he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a bright flash of light overcame the both of them!

"What the hell?! Senpai!" Futaba exclaimed, shielding her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Futaba-chan."

She did as she was told, and no sooner had she unshielded her green eyes, she was overcome by so many happy emotions. The forest was now light, green, and happy! Even the animals looked nice again. There were cute little bunnies, birdies, and other animals, all of which were crowding around the two teenagers. Futaba had never felt so happy in all of her life… well, more like dreams. She felt like singing!

 _Every night in my dreams_

 _I see you, I feel you_

 _That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance,_

 _And spaces between us_

 _You have come to show you go on…_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once more, you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And, my heart will go on and on…_

A blue jay landed on her outstretched hand, tweeting. Futaba giggled.

 _Love can touch us one time_

 _And last for a lifetime_

 _And never let us go 'till we're gone_

 _Love was when I loved you_

 _One true time, I hold to_

 _In my life, we'll always go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are!_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once, more, you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on!_

Ushio smiled warmly at the singing brunette. She smiled back and took his hand in her own.

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear!_

 _And I know that my heart will go on_

 _We'll stay… forever this way!_

 _You are safe in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on!~_

Ushio smiled at Futaba with bedroom eyes and then hugged her. Futaba was surprised at first, but then hugged back.

'Senpai is so nice and warm… He's like a brother to me…' she thought, her heart beating rhythmically.

Good memories of her and Ushio flashed through her mind.

'Maybe if he and onee-chan get married, he'll become my brother-in-law.' she thought, burying her head in Ushio's shoulder.

Ushio…

"Ushio, time to change your bandages!" Mrs. Irifune called up to her son.

"Okay!" he called back.

They had to change his bandages on his stomach every day to make sure he heals properly… also, so he didn't get an infection. After going downstairs, he grabbed the stool from the kitchen to sit on.

"This is like treatment for Epidermolysis Bullosa, Ushio..." his mom groaned.

Ushio had seen a video of a kid who suffered from Epidermolysis Bullosa and he understood the same pain that the kid went through.

"OW! Ouch…" he moaned in pain.

Once his bandages were changed, he went up to his room to lay down. He was so tired that he just fell right to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself floating. He was in a white void that had many coloured shapes, bubbles, and other happy-go-lucky looking things.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

"You're in a dream, silly!" a giggly girl's voice came.

Ushio looked around, and then he saw Miharu in a bikini. She never looked more beautiful! The bikini was yellow, pink, and green striped, and when she jumped her cleavage bounced like jelly.

"M-Miharu! Don't do that!" Ushio exclaimed, trying to control himself.

"Why not?~" she asked in a seductive tone.

She walked towards him, which to him was weird because she was literally walking on air! He wanted to walk away, but found himself practically immobilized!

'Why can't I move?! What the fuck is going on?!' he thought, squirming.

Miharu unbuttoned his white shirt so his abs were showing and she giggled. Soon, he found that Miharu's breasts had been pushed against his bare chest; he felt his lower body tingle.

"Miharu… stop…" he pleaded, trying to prevent himself from giving in to her charm.

"Stop? we haven't even started!" she exclaimed, removing her bikini top.

Ushio bared his teeth, his eyes shrunk, and he looked away. Miharu groaned.

"Stop trying to resist me!" the blue eyed teen snapped.

She rubbed her breasts on his chest, caressing his manhood.

Soon, they were both naked. Miharu knelt down to Ushio's hard-on and started to lick the tip; Ushio flinched.

"Like that?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Ushio shook his head, even though he knew he was lying.

"Well _that's_ no fun! I thought you loved me?" she whimpered, continuing to lick his member.

Ushio blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I do love you… but, this is too much." he said.

Miharu stopped and brought herself up so she was now facing her lover. She started to kiss him. Ushio stirred but soon kissed back. He felt his heart soar.

She pulled away.

"I love you too! That's why I'm doing this!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes and giggling adorably.

Ushio was speechless… Miharu knelt down again, continuing to give her love a blowjob.

"Ahh! That's good!" the blackette moaned in pleasure.

It was like music was playing as they made love.

 _Tell me now, tell me now_

 _How you felt when we were always together!_

 _Tell me now, tell me now_

 _Why my mind is always stuck on thinking of you?_

 _Your company, all your times with me;_

 _My feelings for you integrate_

 _But besides all that, but besides all that_

 _Come and share with me; I'll display your throbbing dolor…_

The music intensifies, and Miharu puts the whole groin in her mouth! Ushio whips his head back and moans.

 _You told me, I'm all yours_

 _I will become your special little one!_

 _I feel all the pain, all the hate_ _; it's building up, could I (just) be a (dream)?_

 _Are you sure that you have not,_

 _Created and molded an idol out of me?_

 _What you see, is it me? Seems coincidence baby,_

 _I live your mind's own fantasies…_

Miharu continues to deepthroat the hard penis with all her might! Ushio keeps moaning and panting.

 _Slowly as the days and months would fade away, is the life of the fruit that will make you sway,_

 _Nothing left but disappointment of the life that you lived, that you had, it's true._

 _All it took was just a blow to divide all of our days apart, and I'm crying, "love me, feel me, please come back to me."_

 _I'm here, I'm wishing to reset it all..._

 _I'm falling down into the depths and I no longer feel, I am trapped inside unconsciousness._

 _I will tell myself that it is gonna be okay; I will sing it out loud, but lights are fading out now..._

"I'm cumming!~" he moans as he releases his hot seed into his girlfriend's mouth.

She swallows it all, and then takes his cock out of her mouth.

"You came a lot, Ushio-kun." she says in between pants.

 _I remember how you smell; it's so sweet..._

 _Miles and miles away, you are still the number one thing on my mind,_

 _Ever since then, from that moment when I had a dream;_

 _The flower that I saw, brought you to me._

 _So please, please remember everything that we had once upon a time in our fairy tale dream,_

 _Though it hurts a little more than you thought,_

 _I'll be waiting for you._

Miharu gets on all fours, showing off her dripping cunt to her boyfriend. He rubs it first just to tease her.

"Ushio-kun! Don't tease me!" she commands.

With that, he quickly shoves his penis inside of her vagina.

 _Aaaaaah!_

 _Something inside is overflowing out now._

 _Something inside is overflowing out of me._

 _She really was such a lovely girl to be around._

 _She was a really pleasant girl._

 _She really was such a lovely girl to be around._

 _She was a really pleasant girl._

 _Something inside is overflowing out now._

 _Something inside is overflowing out of me._

 _Oh how lovely..._

 _Once again, we're so close, to la-la-la-la-love._

 _Oh how lovely..._

 _Once again, we're so close, to la-la-la-la-love._

Ushio keeps thrusting in and out of her hot vagina.

"Ah! Ushio-kun! I love you!" she moans, starting to fondle her enormous breasts.

"I love you too!" Ushio moans back, thrusting even harder.

 _This is your chance now to change your whole life. But will you?_

 _Cause now's the time to make decisions count. So will you?_

 _Anything you do to try and change your life is a waste, you're a loser and you won't go far._

 _All of the fear it builds inside, accumulates, fogging your mind._

 _Recall all the times in the past, as they start to overlap and begin to crash now._

 _She's a sweetie, but you're feeling envy. Growing growing, this is fun._

 _Trying your best isn't always enough; what's the plan for you, can I call your bluff?_

 _I await the day that you will realize that it's all in your head; you've nowhere to hide._

 _Right by your side, I'm by your side._

 _I'm not leaving for I loved you oh so much._

Ushio feels his stomach tighten up. "Miharu, I-I'm gonna cum!" he announces.

"Good! Because so am I!" she moans back, "Just let it all out inside of me! Fill me up, Ushio-kun!"

 _Hey, hey look hi, ah, hey, hey look, hi..._

 _Hey, hey look hi! Look at the sky, for you're all mine!_

 _Mine..._

 _Goodbye for now._

He finally releases his seed into her womb with all his might.

"You're cumming inside of my womb so much! It's nice." Miharu moans, releasing her love juices suit.

He pulls out of her, causing some of the semen to flow out of her.

"Ahh…" they both moaned in pleasure.

"AH!" Ushio gasped, sitting up in his bed.

"Ushio-kun!" Miharu cried, sitting up in her bed.

"Senpai!" Futaba cried, sitting up in her bed.

Then-unknowingly-they all said at the same time:

"I have to see Ushio-kun!"

"I have to see Senpai!"

"I have to see Miharu and Futaba-chan!"

* * *

Cliffhangers… are baaaack!~

Shadow: All this sex is making me…

Teehee! Need some help with that?

Shadow: …

The songs used in this chapter, (in order of appearance) are "If Only" by Dove Cameron, "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion, and MEMEME! English lyrics by Miss Shellah. I do not own any of those songs! All material goes to their rightful owners! Including the characters!

R&R!


	10. For Real!

Chapter 10: For Real?!

The next day, after school, Miharu and Futaba decided to walk home together. Usually, they don't do that, they walk with Ushio individually. Being so, there was a long period of silence between the two sisters for the time that they were walking.

Futaba was still wondering if her sister still loved her even though she betrayed her trust a long time ago. In fact, it was Futaba's idea to walk home together since Ushio was still at home; Miharu was a little hesitant at first, but then reluctantly agreed to do so. Futaba reached for her sister's hand which resided at the side of her waist and grabbed it. Miharu gasped. She and her sister never held hands before, except when they were little and had to not only hold hands with their parents, but also with each other. Other than that, this was the first time they'd actually done it.

"F-Futaba… Let go," Miharu tried, looking the other way. "People will stare."

Futaba giggled. "So, what? We're siblings, you know that, right?"

Miharu blushed. Of course she knew that they were siblings, but still…

"If you really don't wanna hold hands, then why don't you just pull away?" Futaba asked in a singsong voice.

Miharu opened her mouth to speak, but halted; for the first time in a long time, she couldn't find the right words to use against someone. Even if that someone was her _sister_.

By the time they got home, they were still holding hands.

"Okay, I'm going to let go now, onee-chan." Futaba said.

However, when she released her fingers, she noticed that Miharu was still gripping her hand!

"Onee-chan?" the brunette wondered, trying to let go again.

Her sister didn't move an inch, nor did she speak a word.

"Onee-chan?" she tried again in a singsong voice.

Then, Miharu mumbled something under her breath that her sister couldn't hear, causing the brunette to tilt her head downwards so she could see her sister's eyes and face.

"What is it onee-chan?" she inquired, waving her hand in front of her sister's face.

"I'M SORRY!"

Before she knew it, Miharu was now hugging Futaba really tight! As for Futaba, she was blushing immensely.

"H-H-HUGGING! WEIRD!" the brunette stuttered, not moving an inch.

"I'm sorry, Futaba… I've been such a bitch to you…" Miharu whispered softly, closing her eyes. (A/N: Insert "September" by Daughtry here…)

"O-onee-chan… Don't say that…" Futaba whispered, hugging back slightly with half-lidded eyes.

She looked at her sister and rubbed her back; she knew now that her sister did care for her.

"You know… I might never forgive you for what you did behind my back, but I know now how hurt you are when I said that I didn't love you! I love you Futaba!" the pink-haired teen girl exclaimed, flinching.

When she flinched, her tears scattered about. Futaba felt her warm tears on her own back; that made her start to cry as well.

"Why are you crying?" Miharu asked, her voice breaking off even more.

"I forgot you cry when you're happy…" she explained, burying her head in her loving sister's neck.

After what seemed like an eternity of hugging, both sisters released each other. They both had tearstained faces, smiles, and shimmering eyes. Blue eyes met green.

"Come on, onee-chan. Let's go inside." Futaba said, grabbing her sister's hand.

Miharu nodded in agreement. With that, they both headed inside.

The next day, an unexpected thing happened: Ushio was at school! His mom had dropped him off at the front gate, and he looked to be waiting for someone. Rather two someones. When Futaba and Miharu got to school, they were both holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Miharu! Futaba-chan!" Ushio called to them, waving.

Both girls looked at where the voice was coming from, and gasped.

"Ushio-kun?"

"Senpai?"

He nodded to both of them. They both ran up to the blackette and hugged him. Ushio was taken aback by the hugs, but he soon hugged back. After the hugs, the three teens were giggling at each other's company.

"So, Senpai…" Futaba began.

"How are you feeling?" Miharu finished.

"A little better. I mean, it still hurts in some places, but at least I'm well enough to go to school again." he explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"For real?!" Both girls asked, as if they had stars in their eyes.

"Uh… yeah…" he stuttered, sweating and smiling nervously.

"Well, as long as you're here, I'm happy!" Miharu said with a smile.

Futaba nodded in agreement. Ushio blushed as he watched the two girls skip up to the building.

'Girls…' the blackette thought with a chuckle.

* * *

Another short chapter! MUWHAHAHA!

Shadow: Are you sure there aren't any pills for writer's block?

Sure! It's called… uh…

Shadow: Exactly…


	11. Say it

Chapter 11: Say it…

The next few days with Ushio finally back at school were a sign that things were starting to get back to normal… Or, at least as normal as things usually were around here… And yet, the three-Miharu, Futaba, and Ushio-still felt that there was something… _incomplete_ about something.

'Strange…. I feel strange…' Miharu thought, leaning into her palm.

"Shinonome-san!"

The pinkette shot up like a spring upon hearing that; it was her teacher.

"S-Sorry… Sensei…" she stammered, blushing.

"Sorry… for what?" the man raised his eyebrows curiously.

"You, mean… I wasn't doing anything wrong?" Miharu inquired, calming down a little.

The teacher shook his head.

"I was just trying to tell you that the office has called you down." he said.

Miharu's blue eyes shrunk slightly.

'I wonder what they want now?' she wondered in her mind.

When she got to the office, Miharu tapped on the desk ladies' desk to get her attention.

"Miharu Shinonome… I was told to come down here?" she tried.

The desk lady didn't look up, she just pointed to the left with her ballpoint pen. When Miharu looked left, she saw…

"Ushio-kun?"

The blackette nodded.

"Did you…" Miharu started.

"...tell them to call you down here?" Ushio finished, then nodded.

Miharu's blue eyes trembled, her face was warm with heat, and her heart pounded.

'Strange… I used to not like this feeling, but now…' she thought, gripping her chest.

Ushio saw her gripping her chest and smiled.

'I knew she was sensible, but not _that_ much.' the blackette thought with bedroom eyes.

"So, why did you want me to come down here?" Miharu asked, taking a step closer to him.

He said nothing; he gestured for her to come closer. Miharu gulped; she was nervous as hell right now! Nevertheless, she came closer. No sooner had she came closer, he grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Huh? Ushio-kun?" she stuttered, shifting her blue eyes up to the brown-eyed boy.

She had said that she didn't feel anything for him, so, why was her heart feeling the opposite? He pulled away slightly.

"Come with me…" he whispered.

Miharu was about to ask why, but got nervous. So, she went with him.

Later…

The two teenagers were now in the janitor's closet, which was crowded with mops, brooms, and garbage cans. Other than that, it looked like any other janitor's closet.

"Why did you bring us here, Ushio-kun?" Miharu asked, trying to keep as far away from him as possible.

However, it didn't help that the janitor's closet was small and crowded.

"I wanted to talk to you." Ushio explained.

'Talk… about what?' the pinkette girl wondered in her mind.

"So, as we both know, we are forbidden to see each other, but…" Ushio began, but soon looked away sadly.

Miharu looked sad too.

"I wanted to talk to you about few things." Ushio continued, straightening himself up.

Miharu nodded in understanding. For some odd reason, she wanted to talk with him too. Ushio took in a deep breath.

"The truth is, Miharu, I miss being with you!"

Miharu gasped!

 _Bu-bump! Bu-bump!_

Just what was he getting at here? Did he mean he missed seeing her, missed being her "boyfriend", or did he just miss having sex with her? Miharu looked confused at him. The look she gave let him know she didn't understand, so, he sighed.

"What I mean by that is, I miss being your friend." he explained, "Although… for a while now, I've wanted to continue being _more_ than friends."

 _More than friends…_

He went on explaining.

"When I first met you, I had this gripping feeling in my heart. I thought it was just because you were the first girl-apart from Mom-that I felt comfortable talking to. However, over time, I started to realize that it was something else pulling me towards you… like a… magnet. When we got into high school, I noticed that you started to feel less shy about talking to me. Then, when you started to seduce me into doing dirty things with you, I started to fall for your charm."

Miharu was speechless for a moment or two, but then gathered up the courage to ask him:

"So… why didn't you stop me from doing… _that_?"

"Well, yeah, that's what I wanted to know too." he replied.

"It wasn't until my first appointment at the Advocacy Center that I finally came to terms on the reason why I didn't stop you: Because I didn't wanna lose you."

Miharu exclaimed slightly.

"Lose me?" she repeated; Ushio nodded.

"I didn't wanna lose you as a friend, or as something more than that. I thought that if I stopped you, you would get sad and upset and not wanna be friends anymore… and I just couldn't do that; I cared for you far too much… Then, after that, I still thought that if I kept having sex with you, then I would get a chance to keep you. I thought that you were wanting to have sex with me because you loved me and wanted to be an item… but I guess I was wrong…"

He turned away, looking sad. Miharu raised a hand, feeling guilty. She never realized how awful she had made him feel all these years.

"I guess I was just some game to you," Ushio chuckled slightly, "a pleasure machine, if you will…"

He started to tear up. Miharu gasped.

"What?! No, no, no, no! NO! Ushio-kun…" she panicked, waving her hands back and forth.

Ushio's mouth gaped, he brought his head up to look at her.

"I mean, yes in the beginning it was kind of a game for your dick, but that's because I was corrupted by my lustful feelings about sex with you. However, when you asked me if I loved you, I didn't know how to respond because I wasn't sure if I loved you back. I mean… I guess there was a time-before we got into high school-that I might've loved you." she explained, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

Ushio's brown eyes shook with disbelief; was she saying that she did love him?

"So… why did you get these lustful feelings in the first place, Miharu?" he asked, stepping closer.

Miharu shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess, however rumors start: One or more people start talking."

Ushio nodded. "So, you're saying that at some point when we got into high school, you heard people talking about sex-whether it be that they're having it, thinking about having it, or something other-you just thought that it'd be nice to try it?" he asked, tilting his head.

Miharu sadly nodded.

"Well, anyway!" Ushio said, clearing his throat.

"Moving right along…"

Miharu found it funny and giggled.

"When you had amnesia, and Futaba-chan took advantage of me, I thought that she had loved me too. She did, and I thought that-unlike with denying you-if I didn't stop her, I'd feel a little better about myself. I guess I knew deep down that I was being played with by you… However, when I started to feel that having sex with two girls at a time wasn't making me feel any better, I decided to push Futaba-chan away. However, when I did, she seemed hurt and angry at me, calling me things like "Pervert, Leecher, Nympho, and Shorty", and… well you know what happened afterwards; you were there after all."

Miharu nodded in response.

"Well, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Miharu inquired turning away.

"Wait!" he said, grabbing the pinkette's wrist.

 _BU-BUMP! BU-BUMP! BU-BUMP!_

'What else does Ushio-kun want with me?' the blue-eyed teen wondered, a blush creeping across her face.

"Before you go, I must ask you something…" he said, releasing his grip slightly.

 _Ba-Bump! Ba-Bump!_

He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let the question escape his lips.

"Do you love me?"

Then he opened his brown eyes which were bubbly and shiny.

Miharu gasped. She didn't know what to say, what to do, or how.

 _BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, she said, with a turn of her head,

"I don't know what love feels like…"

Ushio made an 'O' shape with his mouth for a moment, then smiled at her with bedroom eyes. Miharu looked downwards. Then, suddenly she felt a warm hand cup her cheek, she felt it turn her head towards its owner.

"Ushio-kun?" she gulped.

"I can teach you…" the blackette whispered, leaning in.

A kiss…

For some odd reason, this kiss felt different than all the other kisses they had shared.

'This feeling… is it love?' Miharu thought, closing her eyes and kissing back.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, days, months, years even! And afterwards, even after pulling away, Miharu still wanted more! The feverish kisses continued for a long time, leaving both teenagers glazed with sweat, blushing intensely, and panting.

"Ushio-kun…" the pinkette panted, as the blackette boy leaned down to kiss her neck.

'No… not here…' she thought, sighing in ecstasy with half-lidded eyes.

"Say it…" he whispered, continuing to lick up her neck and ear.

Miharu was speechless…

"I lo- love… you…" she sighed and panted.

She didn't just say it because he wanted her to, but because it was true. Ushio smiled contently and embraced her. She was panting, sweating, and blushing so much that she loved it.

*Snap, Zip!*

Miharu felt her uniform's top slip off of her, exposing her pink bra that was holding up her D-Cups.

"Ushio-kun… I…" she whispered.

"Forgive me… I just can't control myself, Miharu." he replied, bending down to her red skirt.

He soon removed that too.

Soon, they were both only in their garments. They had locked the door and started making out. Ushio started by massaging his girlfriend's soft breasts and caressing her womanhood over her bra and matching underwear.

"Ahh… Ushio-kun… We can't do this here…" she moaned, placing her hand on his head.

Ushio chuckled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything much other than this." he whispered.

Miharu understood now; they were just making love. The only differences were just kisses, caresses, and loving gestures. Warmth surrounded the two as the touches intensified and became more loving than the last ones. Each gesture was not a lustful one, but a loving one. Over and over came kisses, touches, and "I love you's". (A/N: Insert "Crazy in Love" 2014 Remix from Fifty Shades of Grey here...) As more and more love came onto her, she had to cry out in release. "Haaaaahhh…" she sighed out in pure bliss… Flames seemed to ignite around them, with rose petals falling onto their bodies…

Later…

Miharu had just gotten back to class, her uniform back on, with a blush still glued to her face. When the the teacher asked where she had been, all she said was:

"In love…"

* * *

Ta-da! Just one more chapter to go!

Shadow: Only 12 chapters?

Well, I have other stories too, ya know?

Shadow: Oh… yeah…

The last chapter is just an epilogue, okay? Sorry if you wanted this to go on, but, everything has to end at some point, right?

R&R!


	12. EPILOGUE

Chapter 12: EPILOGUE (LAST CHAPTER)

It had been 17 years since then, and Miharu and Ushio had still remained completely in love with each other. In fact, they were now a married couple with a daughter-named Kuro-7 years of age. A now grown up Ushio grabbed his wife around the belly where their next child-a boy who they plan to name Satoshi-resided. Miharu smiled at her loving husband, continuing to stir the miso soup for dinner. A small, silver ring shone on her right ring finger.

"Mama, Papa!"

The two adults looked down to see their daughter looking up them. Kuro was a nice, sassy, and innocent looking girl; she had dark magenta hair that went halfway down her back and brown eyes just like her father's.

"When is dinner gonna be ready?" she asked, her mouth in a round shape to match her wide eyes.

"In a few moments, honey." Miharu said, bending down to peck her daughter on the forehead.

Kuro giggled.

"Is Aunt Futaba coming over?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, she's bringing over green tea pudding for dessert too." Ushio said, stirring the miso.

Suddenly, a white note fell out of Kuro's pocket.

"Uh? What's that?" Miharu wondered, picking up the small white letter.

"That's a note someone gave to me at school today at lunch." she explained, her hands behind her back.

Miharu opened up the envelope and took out a small white piece of paper; she unfolded it.

Dear Kuro,

My name is Naoki Sturakun, and I like you. Do you like me back? Circle:

Yes or No

Love, Naoki Sturakun

Miharu giggled and said, "It seems like you have an admirer, sweetheart."

Kuro blushed and her eyes shrunk slightly.

"I do? Well, what do I say?" she asked, starting to get worried.

Miharu knelt down to her daughter and placed a hand to her cheek.

"Tell him the truth. I learned-when I was young-it's best to tell the truth about your feelings for someone." the pinkette explained, shifting her blue eyes to her husband, who smiled back.

"O-Okay! I'll tell him!" she said, feeling determined.

"I'm here!" a voice called from the front door.

A lady with shoulder-length brown hair, and emerald green eyes approached the kitchen.

"Futaba!" Miharu called out to her sister, running up and hugging her.

"Hey, Futaba-chan!" Ushio called from the kitchen.

"Hello, Ushio-sama!" she called back, waving.

Since they weren't in school anymore-and all grown up-Futaba decided to start calling him by his name with 'sama' at the end of it; however, he's still the Senpai she knows and loves as her new brother-in-law.

"You'll never believe what happened, onee-chan!" Futaba exclaimed.

"What?" Miharu asked.

"He proposed to me! Shindo-kun proposed to me!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Miharu's eyes brightened up.

"Really?! That's so great, Futaba!" she squealed.

After dinner, Futaba left.

Miharu and Ushio had just put Kuro to bed, when the couple had just laid down. Even though they had their difficulties in the past, they pulled together in the end. They learned that no matter what, no matter how difficult, crazy, or downright silly it was…

Love is Love…

* * *

Done! Finally! That's one less story I have to worry about. Now, I can work more on Sister Swap, Daughter of White, Ask Sonic and Shadow (Sonadow), and a few others coming up.

Shadow: Don't forget that story between.. ya know… *shifts eyes left and right* you and me…

I wouldn't miss working on it for the world!

Disclaimer! I do not own any of these characters! Not Miharu! Not Ushio! Not Futaba Except for these that I just came up with for the sake of background:

Mr. and Mrs. Shinonome

Mr. and Mrs. Irifune

The counselors

Kuro

And the other background characters!


End file.
